


Things you said that I wasn’t meant to hear

by dammit_solas



Series: Things you said [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dammit_solas/pseuds/dammit_solas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Revas Lavellan overhears Cole and Solas' conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things you said that I wasn’t meant to hear

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr prompt: "Things you said that I wasn't meant to hear", for Solavellan.
> 
> Also on [tumblr](http://dammit--solas.tumblr.com/post/145750523719/how-about-20-for-revas).

“The hurt lingers, shimmering, sharp, yet dulled by age; forgotten until it’s not, then bright and powerful, heavy on your shoulders.”

Revas pauses by the half-open door into the kitchen, something in the tone of Cole’s voice halting her step before she can make herself known to the room beyond. Peering in, she sees the spirit crouching on the edge of the large table at the center of the room, facing away from her, speaking to someone further in. The sound of a cupboard door being shut reaches her ears, followed by a sigh that is nearly swallowed by the gentle roar of the fire in the stove.

Cole shifts, turns his head, and Revas can see his mouth pull down in a frown.

“How do you do it? Recall, without remembering.”

The way he speaks, of old grief, immense in scope... Revas knows who will answer even before she hears Solas’ warm voice, tinged with a weariness so powerful it takes Revas’ breath away. Voice dipped low and crackling, his breath heavy as he replies.

“It is very old, Cole. I am used to the weight.”

There are things Solas does not share with her, she knows. Things that Cole can see, because of his nature, that Solas wishes to keep secret regardless. Hide away, to avoid hurt. Hers or his own, she cannot tell, but tries to understand either way. Not everything is meant to be shared. Not all hurts can be so easily forgotten.

She should not be eavesdropping, Revas decides. Pulls back, careful to keep her steps light. Cole shifts again, his gaze flicking to her and away once more. She shakes her head, retreating to the staircase, but her ears strain to hear their conversation despite herself.

“She would lift it, if you let her.”

He doesn’t say her name, but there is no doubt of whom he speaks. A small smile tugs at the corner of Revas’ mouth. _Oh, Cole_. She shakes her head again, smiling fondly, and begins ascending the stairs. Her step falters, however; breath rushing out in a tremulous exhale, as she hears Solas’ reply.

“That is what I’m afraid of.”


End file.
